characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Network (Japan)
Cartoon Network (legally known as Japan Entertainment Network K.K.) is a Japanese cable and satellite television channel that mostly airs children's animated television series. Cartoon Network in Japan broadcasts original series from Cartoon Network in the U.S., as well as several Japanese animated media and other non-Japanese programs. Many non-Japanese programs are also available in English audio using a secondary audio programming. It is one of few versions of Cartoon Network outside U.S. broadcast its programs in High Definition. On October 1, 2011, Cartoon Network in Japan, along with the channels operated by Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific, adopted the so-called "Check it" branding, already in use in the U.S. and on the channels operated by Turner Broadcasting System Europe. Programs that aired on Cartoon Network Japan In 2008 (4 April) *The Adventures of the Chan Clan *The Adventures of Little Audrey *The Adventures of Paddington Bear *The Adventures of Tintin *Adventure Time *Aesop's Theater(2012) *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Ant and the Aardvark *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics)2009-2010 *Baby Huey (2009) *Beware the Batman *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Ganso Tensai Bakabon (only in Japanese)2008-2010 *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Omniverse *Breezly and Sneezly (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics)2009-2010 *The Bugs Bunny Show *Camp Lazlo *Capelito (2008-2011) *The Cartoon Cartoon Show(2008-2012) *Cartoon Classics(2011-2012) *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Casper: Classics(2008-2009) *Cave Kids *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Chorlton and the Wheelies *Chowder(2010) *Clarence(2016) *Clangers(2009) *Codename: Kids Next Door *Courage the Cowardly Dog (Part of The Cartoon Cartoon Show)2008-2010 *Cow and Chicken (Part of The Cartoon Cartoon Show)2008-2010 *Crazylegs Crane(2006 TV Series)2008-2011 *Dastardly & Muttley *Dexter's Laboratory (Part of The Cartoon Cartoon Show)2008-2010 *Dragons: Defenders of Berk *Droopy and Barney Bear *Duck Dodgers *Ed, Edd N' Eddy (Part of The Cartoon Cartoon Show)2008-2010 *Evil Con Carne (Part of The Cartoon Cartoon Show)2008-2010 *Exchange Student Zero *The Flintstones *Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends *The Garfield Show *The Genie Family (2008) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Part of The Cartoon Cartoon Show)2008-2010 *Hanna-Barbera Classics (2009-2010) *HANAKAPPA(2011) *The Harveytoons Show(2008) *The Harvey Girls(2009) *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *The Hillbilly Bears (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics)2009-2010 *I Am Weasel (Part of The Cartoon Cartoon Show)2008-2010 *The Inspector (2010) *The Jackson Five(2009-2011) *Johnny Bravo (Part of The Cartoon Cartoon Show)2008-2010 *Jungle Emperor (2009) *Justice League *Kipper *Komaneko(2008) *Krypto the Superdog *Little Audrey's Cartoon Show(2010-2011) *Looney Tunes *The Looney Tunes Show *Madeline *Magilla Gorilla (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics)2009-2010 *Maus-TV (2008) *Meet the Boneheads(2008-2009 *Mike, Lu & Og (Part of The Cartoon Cartoon Show)2008-2010 *Mini Moo Moo (2009-2011) *The Moomins *Mr. Bean Animated *Mr. Bean *Mr. Men and Little Miss *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *The New Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *The New Yogi Bear Show *Oggy and the Cockroaches *One Stormy Night(2008) *Over the Garden Wall *Pim & Pom(2009) *The Peanuts Show *Peanuts by Schulz(2011) *Peter Rabbit *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *The Pink Panther Show *Pink Panther and Pals *Popeye *Princess Knight(2008) *The Powerpuff Girls (Part of The Cartoon Cartoon Show)2008-2010 *The Powerpuff Girls Plus You Clue! (2011-2012) *Powerpuff Girls Z *Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics)2009-2010 *Quick Draw McGraw (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics)2009-2010 *The Raggy Dolls *Regular Show *The Rowdyruff Boys (Part of The Cartoon Cartoon Show)2008-2011 *Ruby Gloom (2009) *Sailor Moon(2008) *Samurai Jack(2008-2010) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! *Sheep in the Big City (Part of The Cartoon Cartoon Show)2008-2010 *Sherlock Hound (2010) *The Smurfs *Snagglepuss (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics)2009-2010 *Ohayō! Spank (2008-2012) *Squiddly Diddly (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics)2009-2010 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Stories by Dr. Seuss (2008-2009) *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *Taz-Mania *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *Thomas and Friends *Time Squad (Part of The Cartoon Cartoon Show)2008-2010 *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry Tales *The Tom and Jerry Show *Top Cat *Treasure Island (2008) *Untalkative Bunny(2009-2010) *Wally Gator (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics)2009-2010 *We Bare Bears *What's New, Scooby-Doo! *The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends *Yogi Bear (2008) *Yogi's Gang Former programming *2 Stupid Dogs *13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *64 Zoo Lane *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *The Addams Family *Animaniacs *Angela Anaconda *Baby Huey *Baby Looney Tunes *The Baby Triplets *Backkom(2008) *Banana Splits *Batman: The Animated Series *Beetlejuice *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio *Buzzy the Funny Crow *Cartoon Classics *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Codename: Kids Next Door *Class of 3000 *Dragon Ball Z(2008-2009) *Evil Con Carne *The Family-Ness *Fantastic Four *The Flintstone Kids *The Funky Phantom *Frankenstein Jr. & The Impossibles *Gatchaman(2008) *Ganba no Bōken(2009) *Gazoon(2009-2011) *Generator Rex *Herman and Katnip(2008) *Hilltop Hospital(2009) *Home Movies(2008) *Huckleberry Hound *Jasper the Penguin *Jabberjaw *Jankenman(2008) *The Jetsons *Jonny Quest *Josie and the Pussycats *Kaden Manzai John TV SHOW(2008-2013) *The Kwicky Koala Show *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Loopy De Loop *Mike, Lu & Og *Moomin(2008) *Mr. Men *MuMuHug(2008) *The Naughty Naughty Pets(2009) *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Remi:Nobody's Girl(2008-2010) *Paco, Nouky & Lola(2008-2011) *Papillon et Mamillon(2008) *Pingu *Pound Puppies *Raymond(2008) *Robotboy *Saari(2008) *Sailor Moon *Scooby, Scrappy and Yabba-Doo *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo Show *Secret Squirrel *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! *Shazzan(2009) *Sheep in the Big City *Sherlock Hound *Snailympics *Space Ghost *Speed Buggy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Superman *Symfollies(2008) *Tales of the Tooth Fairies *Time Bokan(2008) *Time Squad *Tiny Toons Adventures *Tom & Jerry Kids *Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare *Transformers Animated *The Triplets *Wacky Races *Waynehead (Seasons 1-4)2008-2010 *Yo Yogi! Specials and Movies currently aired on Cartoon Network Japan(2009) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry *Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy *Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle *Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo *Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Boo Haw Haw *Gay Purr-ee *Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip *Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town *The Point! *My Fair Madeline *Snoopy Come Home *Journey Back to Oz *The Flight of Dragons *The Wind in the Willows *The BFG *Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show *Babar: The Movie *Pingu: Family at the Wedding Party *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus *Barbie Mermaidia *Barbie Fairytopia *Barbie in The Rapunzel *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper *Barbie of Swan Lake *Tom & Jerry: New Blast Off to Mars *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Madeline: Lost in Paris *The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol *Ben 10: Race Against Time *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island *The Smurfs and the Magic Flute *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Space Jam *Tweety's High Flying Adventure *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers *Tom & Jerry and the Magic Ring *The Flintstones on the Rocks *Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *Thomas and Friends: The Great Discovery *Ben 10: Alien Swarm *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas *A Flintstones Christmas Carol *Barbie in The Nutcracker *A Boy Named Charlie Brown *Tintin and the Lake of Sharks *Tintin and the Temple of the Sun *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *The Man Called Flintstone *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's Great Escape *The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones *Ben 10: Alien Swarm *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose *Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats *Rockin' with Judy Jetson *Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears *The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound *Jetsons: The Movie *Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails *Casper(2010) *Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood(2011) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School *Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes Programming blocks *Boomerang: Similar to the Boomerang network in the United States, this variant (everyday, 11p-1a) airs Western classic cartoons like The Jetsons and Birdman along with Japanese classics such as Kimba the White Lion and Triton of the Sea. *Cartoon Midnight: Cartoon Midnight is a late night block (Su-F, midnight) that showcases various international and art house films. *Cartoon Network Popcorn: Showcases and premieres movies, similar to Cartoon Network USA's "The Flicks". (Su-F, 11a-12:30p) Previously Cartoon Network Theatre. *Pipora Pepora: Cartoon Network Japan's home for preschool programming (M-F 7a-9a, Sa-Su 2p-4p). Hosted by gingerbread men, the block showcases preschool cartoons from all over the world. Cartoon Network's Cartoon Carnival Cartoon Network's Cartoon Carnival is a Block that aired on Cartoon Network from 2000 to 2014. It Featured Cartoon Cartoons and Original Cartoons, it also has a Cartoon Carnival Theater and Fun Games in the Carnival with Cartoon Network Characters like Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, The Flintstones, Ed, Edd N' Eddy, Scooby-Doo, The Powerpuff Girls and Wacky Races. Cartoons on Cartoon Network's Cartoon Carnival *Atom Ant (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics) *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics) *The Banana Splits *Breezly and Sneezly (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics) *Cartoon Cartoons *Cattanooga Cats (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics)2009-2010 *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *Dexter's Laboratory *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *The Flintstones *Hanna-Barbera Classics *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! *The Hillbilly Bears (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics) *Hokey Wolf (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics)2009-2010 *Hong Kong Phooey (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics) *Huckleberry Hound (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics) *I Am Weasel *The Impossibles (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics)2009-2010 *The Jetsons *Johnny Bravo *Magilla Gorilla (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics) *Mike, Lu and Og *The New Scooby Doo Movies *Peter Potamus (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics) *The Powerpuff Girls *Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics) *Quick Draw McGraw (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics) *Sheep in the Big City *Secret Squirrel (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics) *Snagglepuss (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics) *Squiddly Diddly (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics) *Tom and Jerry *Touché Turtle (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics) *Top Cat (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics) *Wacky Races *Wally Gator (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics)2009-2010 *Yogi Bear (Part of Hanna-Barbera Classics) Games in the Cartoon Carnival *Dexter's Space Race (Help Dexter Collect the Strange Satellites) *The Flintstones' Balloon Ballyhoo (Help Fred Catch all the Balloons) *The Powerpuff Girls' Gift Emporium (Try a Tricky Color Match Game) *Scooby-Doo's Adventuer Isle (Help Scooby Escape of the Hunted Maze) *Top Cat's Top Facts (Test your Skills of Cartoon Network Trivia) *Yogi Bear's Pic-a-nic Place (Play a Silly Sound Match Game) Cartoon Network Presents Cartoon Network Presents is a American/UK/Japan animated television series that aired on Cartoon Network in American, UK and Japan, with Cartoon Network Characters from Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Laboratory, The Flintstones, Scooby-Doo, The Powerpuff Girls, Wacky Races and many more come together with their great antics. List of Cartoon Network Presents Segments *Bugs Bunny and Pals *Cartoon All-Stars (with Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Secret Squirrel, I Am Weasel, The Hair Bear Bunch, Scooby Doo and More) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *Dexter's Laboratory *Ed, Edd N' Eddy *The Flintstones *I Am Weasel *The Jetsons *Johnny Bravo *Looney Tunes *The Mystery Club (with Scooby-Doo, Funky Phantom, Speed Buggy, The Chan Clan, Inch High, Private Eye and More) *The Powerpuff Girls *Sheep in the Big City *Scooby Doo *Toonami (with Space Ghost, Birdman, The Galaxy Trio, The Herculoids, Shazzan, Jonny Quest, The Powerpuff Girls, The Impossibles and More) *Tom and Jerry *Top Cat *Wacky Races Characters from Bugs Bunny and Pals and Looney Tunes *Bugs Bunny *Bull Gator and Axl (with Taz-Mania) *Buddy Boar (with Taz-Mania) *Daffy Duck *Digeri Dingo (with Taz-Mania) *Dog the Turtle (with Taz-Mania) *Elmer Fudd *Gossamer *Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg *Hector the Bulldog *Marvin the Martian *Penelope Pussycat *Pepe Le Pew *Porky Pig *The Road Runner *Speedy Gonzales *Sylvester the Cat *Tasmanian Devil *Wile E. Coyote *Witch Hazel *Yosemite Sam from Cartoon All-Stars *Astro (from The Jetsons) *Atom Ant *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Barney Bear *Big Dog and Little Dog (from 2 Stupid Dogs) *Blip (from Space Ghost) *Breezly Bruin, Sneezly Seal and Colonel Fuzzby (from Breezly and Sneezly) *Captain Caveman *Cow and Chicken *Dino (from The Flintstones) *Droopy *The Hair Bear Bunch (Hair Bear, Square Bear and Bubi Bear) *The Hillbilly Bears (Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg and Shag Rugg) *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Hong Kong Phooey *Huckleberry Hound *I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon (from I Am Weasel) *Jabberjaw *Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har *Magilla Gorilla and Mr. Peebles *Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Monkey (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Mr. Jinks (from Pixie and Dixie) *Muttley (from Wacky Races) *Pfish and Chip *Peter Potamus and So-So *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey *The Red Guy (from Cow and Chicken, I Am Weasel and Powerpuff Girls) *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long *Scooby Doo *Sebastian the Cat (from Josie and the Pussycats) *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Shake the Poodle *Snagglepuss *Squiddly Diddly and Chief Winchley *Tom Cat, Butch, Topsy and Lightning (from Tom and Jerry) *Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy and Officer Dibble *Touché Turtle and Dum Dum *Wally Gator and Mr. Twiddle *Yakky Doodle *Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear and Ranger Smith *Yuckie Duck *Zok, Igoo, Tundro, Gloop and Gleep (from The Herculoids) from Courage the Cowardly Dog *Bushwick *Courage *General and the Lieutenant *Dr. Gerbil *The Goose God *The Great Fusilli *Him (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Katz *Le Quack *Ma Bagge *Muriel and Eustace Bagge *The Queen of the Black Puddle from Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel *Boneless Chicken *Cow and Chicken *I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon *Loulabelle *Flem and Earl *Jolly Roger *Mom and Dad *The Red Guy *Teacher from Dexter's Laboratory *Dee Dee *Dexter *Koos-A-La-Goop-A-Goop *Major Glory, Valhallen and The Infraggable Krunk *Mandark *Mom and Dad *Monkey and Agent Honeydew from Ed, Edd N' Eddy *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Jonny 2x4 and Plank *Lee, May and Marie (The Kanker Sisters) *Rolf from The Flintstones and The Jetsons *Astro *Bamm Bamm Rubble *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble *Captain Caveman *Cosmo G. Spacely *Dino *Elroy Jetson *Fred Flintstone *George Jetson *George Nate Slate *The Great Gazoo *Jane Jetson *Judy Jetson *Pebbles Flintstone *Rosie the Robot *Wilma Flintstone from Johnny Bravo *Bunny Bravo *Carl Chryniszzswics *Johnny Bravo *Little Suzy *Pops from The Mystery Club *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels *The Chan Clan (Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi and Scooter) *Hong Kong Phooey *Inch High, Private Eye *Jabberjaw, Biff, Shelly, Bubbles, Clamhead *Mudsy, Boo the Cat, Skip Gilroy, April Stewart, Augie Anderson and Elmo (from The Funky Phantom) *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Snooper and Blabber *Speed Buggy, Tinker, Mark and Debbie from The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Him *I.M. Weasel (from I Am Weasel) *The Mayor of Townsville and Ms. Sara Bellum *Mitch Mitchelson *Ms. Keane *Princess Morbucks *Professor Utonium *The Red Guy *Robin Schneider *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *The Ganggreen Gang (Ace, Big Billy, Grubber, Snake and Li'l Arturo) *The Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Butch and Boomer) from Sheep in the Big City *The Angry Scientist *General Specific and Private Public *Lady Richington *Sheep *Swanky the Poodle from Scooby Doo *Scooby Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Scrappy Doo From Toonami *Birdman, Avenger and Falcon 7 *Dino Boy and Ugh the Caveman (from Dino Boy in the Lost Valley) *The Galaxy Trio (Gravity Girl, Meteor Man and Vapor Man) *Godzilla *The Herculoids (Zandor, Tarra, Dorno, Zok, Igoo, Tundro, Gloop and Gleep) *The Impossibles (Multi-Man, Coil-Man and Fluid-Man) *Jonny Quest, Hadji, Dr. Benton Quest, Race Bannon and Bandit *The Mighty Mightor, Tor and Tog *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Princess Morbucks (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Shazzan *Space Ghost, Jan, Jace, Blip and Zorak *The Super Friends (Major Glory, Valhallen and The Infraggable Krunk) from Tom and Jerry *Barney Bear *Butch *Droopy *Jerry Mouse *Lightning *Nibbles *Red Hot Riding Hood *Slick Wolf *Spike and Tyke *Tom Cat *Toodles Galore *Topsy from Top Cat *Benny the Ball *Brain *Choo-Choo *Fancy-Fancy *Officer Dibble *Spook *Top Cat from Wacky Races *The Ant Hill Mob (Clyde, Ring-A-Ding, Danny, Kurby, Mac, Rug Bug Benny, and Willy) *Big Gruesome and Little Gruesome *The Bully Brothers *Dick Dastardly and Muttley *The Hooded Claw *Luke and Blubber Bear *Penelope Pitstop *Peter Perfect *Professor Pat Pending *Red Max *Rock and Gravel Slag *Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth *Sergeant Blast and Private Meekly *Yankee Doodle Pigeon *Zilly and Klunk Cartoon Network's Presidential Candidates Cartoon Network's Presidential Candidates was the Japan, Europe and India installment of Cartoon Network's presidential election, preceding Cartoon Network's Election. "Political" ads for the candidates began airing on January 15, 2000 and viewers could vote for their favorite candidate online. Candidates included cartoon characters such as Fred Flintstone, Dexter, Bugs Bunny, Powerpuff Girls, Yogi Bear, Popeye and Scooby-Doo. Cartoon Candidates Wanner Bros *Looney Tunes **Bugs Bunny **Daffy Duck **Foghorn Leghorn **Speedy Gonzales **Michigan J. Frog **Pepe Le Pew **Gossamer **Porky Pig **Yosemite Sam **Sylvester the Cat **Tazmanian Devil **The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote **Elmer Fudd **Marvin Martian **Animaniacs **Pinky and the Brain **Tiny Toons **Freakazoid *DC Heroes and Superfriends **Superman **Wonder Woman **Batman and Robin **Bizarro **Aquaman MGM *Tom and Jerry **Tom Cat **Jerry Mouse **Butch the Alley Cat **Spike and Tyke *Tex Avery and Other MGM Classics **Droopy **Slick Wolf **Barney Bear **Red Hot Riding Hood **Screwy Squirrel Hanna-Barbera *The Huckleberry Hound Show/The Yogi Bear Show **Huckleberry Hound **Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear **Mr. Jinks (from Pixie and Dixie) **Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf **Breezly Bruin and Sneezly Seal **Snagglepuss **Loopy De Loop *The Quick Draw McGraw Show **Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey **Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **Super Snooper *The Flintstones **Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino and Baby Puss **Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble and Hoppy **Mr. Slate **The Great Gazoo *Top Cat *The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series **Wally Gator **Touché Turtle **Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har *The Jetsons **George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson and Judy Jetson **Astro the Space Mutt **Rosie the Robot Maid **Cosmo Spacely *The Magilla Gorilla Show/The Peter Potamus Show **Magilla Gorilla **Punkin' Puss **Ricochet Rabbit **Peter Potamus and So-so *Jonny Quest **Jonny Quest and Hadji **Race Bannon *The Atom Ant Show/The Secret Squirrel Show **Atom Ant **Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole **Squiddly Diddly **Paw Rugg (from The Hillbilly Bears) **Winsome Witch *Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles **Frankenstein Jr. **The Impossibles (Fluid Man, Multi Man and Coil Man) *Space Ghost/Dino Boy in the Lost Valley **Space Ghost **Zorak **Ugh the Caveman *Birdman *The Herculoids **Gloop and Gleep *The Thing (from Fantastic Four) *The Mighty Mightor *The Banana Splits (Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky) *Wacky Races **Muttley **Penelope Pitstop *Cattanooga Cats **Autocat (from Motormouse and Autocat) *Scooby-Doo (with Shaggy Rogers and Scrappy-Doo) *Josie and the Pussycats (Josie, Valerie and Melody) *The Hair Bear Bunch! (Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear) *The Funky Phantom **Mudsy *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan/The Adventures of the Chan Clan **Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Flip, Mimi and Scooter Chan *Speed Buggy *Goober (from Goober and the Ghost Chasers) *Hong Kong Phooey *The Great Grape Ape *Jabberjaw *Captain Caveman *The Smurfs **Papa Smurf *Digger Mole (from Shirt Tales) *Galtar and the Golden Lance *Wildfire (with Princess Sara) *Don Coyote *The Pirates of Dark Water (Ren, Tula, Niddler and Ioz) *Razor and T-Bone (from SWAT Kats) *2 Stupid Dogs Cartoon Cartoons *Dexter's Laboratory **Dexter and Dee-Dee **Mandark *Johnny Bravo *Cow and Chicken **Chicken **Red Guy *I.M Weasel and I.R. Baboon (with I Am Weasel) *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup **The Mayor of Townsville **Princess Morbucks *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Mike, Lu & Og *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Sheep in the Big City **Sheep **General Specific *Larry 3000, Otto Osworth and Buck Tuddrussel (from Time Squad) *Samurai Jack *Grim & Evil **The Grim Reaper **Hector Con Carn Others *The Blue Aardvark (from The Ant and the Aardvark) *Bluto (from Popeye the Sailor) *Bullwinkle (from Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Charlie Brown *Chilly Willy *Commander McBragg *Dudley Do-Right *Little Audrey (from The Harvey Girls) *Little Lulu *Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray, Frieda and Pig-Pen (from The Peanuts Show) *The Pink Panther *Popeye the Sailorman *Snoopy *Tennessee Tuxedo *Underdog *Woody Woodpecker (from The New Woody Woodpecker Show) Voice Cast *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy, I.R. Baboon, Multi-Man, Buster Bunny, Bubi Bear, Gloop and Gleep, T-Bone and Ricochet Rabbit *Joe Alaskey - Daffy Duck, Baby Huey, Plucky Duck, Sylvester the Cat and Droopy *Pamela Segall Adlon - Otto Osworth *Arthur Anderson - Eustace *Dee Bradley Baker - Og, Alan Chan, Lippy the Lion and Digger Mole *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo, Underdog and Tennessee Tuxedo *Jodi Benson - Tula *Jeff Bergman - Fred Flintstone, Loopy De Loop, George Jetson, Yogi Bear, Cosmo Spacely, Mr. Slate, Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam, Pepé Le Pew, Huckleberry Hound and Punkin' Puss *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig and Hamton J. Pig *Corey Burton - Wally Gator *Bill Callaway - Aquaman *Nancy Cartwright - Lu *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom, Judy Jetson, Suzie Chan and Mimi Chan *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee *C Martin Croker - Zorak *Jim Cummings - Dick Dastardly, Papa Smurf, Captain Caveman, Tazmanian Devil, Fleegle, Hong Kong Phooey, Paw Rugg, Goober and Grape Ape *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Grey DeLisle - Red Hot Riding Hood *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel *Héctor Elizondo - Ioz *Richard Epcar - Magilla Gorilla and Bluto *Greg Eagles - The Grim Reaper *Bill Farmer - Breezly Bruin *Shannon Farnon - Wonder Woman and Rosie the Robot Maid *Scott Finnell - Superman, Birdman, Race Bannon and Ugh the Caveman *Brad Garrett - Big Dog *Richard McGonagle - Barney Bear *Eric Goldberg - Marvin the Martian and Speedy Gonzales *Barry Gordon - Razor *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Jennifer Hale - Princess Morbucks *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner, Dudley Do-Right and Commander McBragg *Mark Hamill - Larry 3000 *Matt Hill - Ed *Richard Horvitz - Billy *Scott Innes - Scrappy-Doo, Shaggy Rogers and Ren *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Tom Kane - Professor Utonium and Valhallen *Neil Kaplan - Doggie Daddy *Tom Kenny - The Mayor, Carl Chryniszzswics, Top Cat, Autocat, Boo-Boo Bear, Stanley Chan, Bullwinkle, Mudsy and Baba Looey *Maurice LaMarche - The Brain, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss and Spike *Tress MacNeille - Dot Warner and Babs Bunny *Phil LaMarr - Hector Con Carn *Scott Menville - Robin *Candi Milo - Dexter, Hardy Har Har, Wilma Flintstone, Touché Turtle, Sneezly Seal and Squiddly Diddly *Gary Owens - Space Ghost *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner, Buck Tuddrussel, Major Glory, Super Snooper, Hadji and Pinky *Katelin Peterson - Lucy van Pelt *Doug Preis - Batman, The Thing and The Mighty Mightor *Paul Reubens - Screwy Squirrel *Lou Richards - Galtar *Paul Rugg - Freakazoid *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Mark Schiff - Little Dog *Kevin Seal - Sheep and General Specific *Kath Soucie - Little Audrey, Buttercup, Princess Sara, Schroeder, Scooter Chan, Melody and Secret Squirrel *Tara Strong - Bubbles, Jonny Quest, Flip Chan, Violet Gray and Frieda *Cree Summer - Mike *Rory Thost - Charlie Brown *Tracey Ullman - Little Lulu *Brenda Vaccaro - Bunny Bravo *Samuel Vincent - Edd *Thea White - Muriel *Frank Welker - Scooby Doo, Henry Chan, The Infraggable Krunk, Frankenstein Jr., Jabberjaw, Speed Buggy, The Road Runner, Don Coyote, Dino, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Slick Wolf, Niddler, Monkey, Tyke, Bingo, Lancelot and Boskov *Billy West - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Woody Woodpecker, Astro the Space Mutt, Popeye the Sailorman, Butch the Alley Cat, Muttley and Atom Ant Bollywood: a Cartoon Network Tale Bollywood: a Cartoon Network Tale is a TV special, the tales of good vs evil when Penelope Pitstop was Framed by Thieves and it's up to the heroes to save her, A spoof of Indian musical, using every Bollywood cliche and nearly every character from Cartoon Network, Looney Tunes, MGM, Hanna Barbera and many more. Characters and Cameos in Bollywood *2 Stupid Dogs - Big Dog *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends - Bullwinkle and Dudley Do-Right *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan **The Adventures of the Chan Clan - Henry Chan, Stanley Chan, Suzie Chan, Alan Chan, Flip Chan, Mimi Chan and Scooter Chan *Animaniacs - The Warners (Yakko, Wakko and Dot) *The Ant and the Aardvark - The Blue Aardvark *The Banana Splits - Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels - Captain Caveman *Cattanooga Cats - Country, Kitty Jo, Scoots and Groove **It's a Wolf - Mildew Wolf **Motormouse and Autocat - Autocat *Classic Toons **Atom Ant **Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **Breezly Bruin and Sneezly Seal **Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear from Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! **The Hillbilly Bears (Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Shag Rugg) **Hokey Wolf **Hong Kong Phooey **Huckleberry Hound **Magilla Gorilla **Mr. Jinks (from Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks) **Peter Potamus **Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey **Punkin' Puss **Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole **Snagglepuss **Squiddly Diddly **Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo and Officer Dibble **Touché Turtle **Wally Gator **Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Cindy Bear and Ranger Smith *Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 5 *Commander McBragg *Count Duckula *Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage, Eustace Bagge and Muriel Bagge *Cow and Chicken - Cow, Chicken and The Red Guy *The Cramp Twins - Wayne Cramp and Lucien Cramp *Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Dexter's Dad and Mom *Dino Boy in the Lost Valley - Ugh *Droopy and MGM Classics - Droopy, Slick Wolf, Barney Bear, Red Hot Riding Hood and Screwy Squirrel *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Evil Con Carne - Hector Con Carne and Boskov *Fantastic Four - The Thing *The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble and Dino *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, and Mr. Herriman *The Funky Phantom - Mudsy *Goober and the Ghost Chasers - Goober *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim *Harvey Toons **Baby Huey - Baby Huey and Buzzy the Funny Crow **The Harvey Girls - Gloria Glad, Dollar the Dog, Little Lotta, Little Dot, Little Audrey and Lucretia **Richie Rich - Richie Rich *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura *I Am Weasel and I.R. Baboon *The Inspector *The Jetsons - George Jetson, Rosie the Robot and Astro *Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo and Carl Chryniszzswics *Jonny Quest - Jonny Quest and Hadji *Josie and the Pussycats - Melody, Josie and Valerie *Justice League Unlimited - Batman *The Little Lulu Show - Little Lulu *Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Tasmanian Devil, Wile E. Coyote, Marvin the Martian, Witch Hazel and Gossamer **Taz-Mania - Bushwhacker Bob and Mum, Digeri Dingo, Buddy Boar, Bull Gator and Axl *The Mask - Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask *Ozzy and Drix - Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones and Drix *Peanuts **The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show - Charlie Brown and Woodstock **The Peanuts Show - Snoopy, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder and Violet Gray *Pinky and the Brain *The Pink Panther *Popeye the Sailor and Bluto *The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Princess Morbucks and The Gangreen Gang *The Rowdyruff Boys - Brick, Boomer and Butch *Samurai Jack - Jack, Aku and Scotsman *Scooby-Doo **Classic Scooby-Doo? - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Scrappy Doo, Creeper, Ghost Clown, Witch Doctor and Black Knight *Sheep in the Big City - Sheep, General Specific, Private Public and The Angry Scientist *The Smurfs - Papa Smurf *Space Ghost and Zorak *Snooper and Blabber *Time Squad - Otto Osworth, Larry 3000 and Buck Tuddrussel *Tiny Toon Adventures - Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck and Hamton J. Pig *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley Walrus *Tom and Jerry - Tom Cat *Underdog *Wacky Races - Penelope Pitstop, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, The Gruesome Twosome **Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines - Yankee Doodle Pigeon **The Perils of Penelope Pitstop - The Hooded Claw and The Bully Brothers *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? - Robot Jones *Woody Woodpecker All Coming Back to You All Coming back to You is a Block with a Different year on the Boomerang channel in America and Japan, this block Featuring classics cartoons like Yogi Bear, Top Cat, Scooby Doo, The Jetsons, The Flintstones and many more from 1958 to 1982. Cartoons in this Block 1958 *The Ruff and Reddy Show *The Huckleberry Hound Show **Huckleberry Hound **Yogi Bear (1958–1960) **Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks **Hokey Wolf **Breezly and Sneezly *The Heckle and Jeckle Cartoon Show **Heckle and Jeckle **Gandy Goose and Sourpuss **Terry Bears **Dinky Duck **Little Roquefort 1959 *The Quick Draw McGraw Show **Quick Draw McGraw **Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **Snooper and Blabber *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show **Rocky and Bullwinkle **Fractured Fairy Tales **Peabody's Improbable History **Aesop & Son **Bullwinkle's Corner **Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties *Loopy De Loop 1960 *The Flintstones *Popeye the Sailorman *The Bugs Bunny Show **Bugs Bunny **Daffy Duck **Porky Pig **Foghorn Leghorn **Sylvester and Tweety Pie **Pepé Le Pew **Speedy Gonzales *Little Audrey's Cartoon Show **Little Audrey **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Baby Huey **Buzzy Crow **Herman and Katnip **Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare **Noveltoons *Mister Magoo *The Yogi Bear Show **Yogi Bear **Snagglepuss **Yakky Doodle **Loopy De Loop *King Leonardo and His Short Subjects **King Leonardo **Twinkles **Tooter Turtle **The Hunter 1961 *Top Cat *The Woody Woodpecker Show **Woody Woodpecker **Andy Panda **Inspector Willoughby **Chilly Willy **Sam and Maggie **Musical Miniatures **Foolish Fables 1962 *The Jetsons *Deputy Dawg *The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series **Wally Gator **Touché Turtle **Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har 1963 *The Magilla Gorilla Show **Magilla Gorilla **Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse **Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long **Breezly and Sneezly (1965) *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales **Tennessee Tuxedo **The World of Commander McBragg **Klondike Kat *The Mighty Hercules *The New Casper Cartoon Show **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Modern Madcaps 1964 *Jonny Quest *Underdog *The Peter Potamus Show **Peter Potamus **Breezly and Sneezly **Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey **Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long (1965) *The Porky Pig Show **Porky Pig **Daffy Duck **Foghorn Leghorn **Sylvester and Tweety Pie *Linus the Lionhearted **Linus, King of Beasts **Sugar Bear **Rory Raccoon, Hometown Hero 1965 *The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show **Atom Ant **Secret Squirrel **Squiddly Diddly **The Hillbilly Bears **Precious Pupp **Winsome Witch *The Tom and Jerry Show **Tom and Jerry **Droopy **Barney Bear *So Hi the Chinese Boy **So Hi the Chinese Boy **Lovable Truly *Roger Ramjet 1966 *Space Ghost and Dino Boy **Space Ghost **Dino Boy in the Lost Valley *Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles *The Space Kidettes *The Road Runner Show **The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote **Sylvester and Tweety Pie **Foghorn Leghorn **Pepé Le Pew **Speedy Gonzales 1967 *The Herculoids *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio **Birdman **The Galaxy Trio *Speed Racer *Shazzan *Samson & Goliath *Fantastic Four *Spider-Man *Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor **The Mighty Mightor **Moby Dick 1968 *Wacky Races *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour **The Banana Splits **Arabian Knights **The Hillbilly Bears **The Three Musketeers **Micro Ventures **Danger Island *The Adventures of Gulliver *The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn 1969 *The Cattanooga Cats Show **Cattanooga Cats **Around the World in 79 Days **It's the Wolf **Motormouse and Autocat *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *Marine Boy *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines **Magnificent Muttley **Wing Dings 1970 *Josie and the Pussycats *The Pink Panther Show **The Pink Panther **The Inspector **The Ant and the Aardvark **Misterjaw **Tijuana Toads **Crazylegs Crane *Groovie Goolies *Where's Huddles? *The Archie Show 1971 *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show *The Jackson 5ive *The Sabrina the Teenage Witch Show 1972 *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *The Funky Phantom *The Brady Kids *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan *The Flintstone Comedy Show **The Flintstones **Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm *The Peanuts Show *The Roman Holidays *Sealab 2020 *Festival of Family Classics *Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space 1973 *Inch High, Private Eye *Speed Buggy *Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids *Mission: Magic! *Yogi's Gang *Super Friends *Goober and the Ghost Chasers *Jeannie 1974 *Hong Kong Phooey *Devlin *The Adventures of the Chan Clan *Valley of the Dinosaurs *Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch *The New Adventures of Gilligan 1975 *The Great Grape Ape *The Tom & Jerry Show **Tom & Jerry **The Great Grape Ape **Mumbly 1976 *Jabberjaw *Dynomutt, Dog Wonder *Clue Club 1977 *Laff-A-Lympics *The Scooby-Doo/Little Audrey Comedy Show **The Scooby-Doo Show **Playful Little Audrey *The Blue Falcon & Dynomutt *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels 1978 *The CB Bears Show **CB Bears **Posse Impossible **Blast-Off Buzzard **Undercover Elephant **Shake, Rattle, and Roll **Heyy, It's the King! *Yogi's Space Race **Galaxy Goof-Ups **Buford and the Galloping Ghost *The New Adventures of Batman *Godzilla *Jana of the Jungle *The All-New Popeye Show **Popeye the Sailor **Dinky Dog 1979 *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo *The New Shmoo *Casper and the Angels *Fred and Barney Meet The Thing **The New Fred and Barney Show **The Thing *Spider-Woman 1980 *The Flintstone Frolics **The Flintstone Family Adventures **Bedrock Cops **Pebbles, Dino and Bamm-Bamm **Captain Caveman **Dino and Cavemouse **The Frankenstones *Thundarr the Barbarian *Wendy and Friends **Wendy the Good Little Witch **Hot Stuff the Little Devil **Baby Huey **Herman and Katnip **Buzzy the Funny Crow **Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare **The Havrey Girls *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo and Scrappy Doo Show! **Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo **Richie Rich 1981 *The Kwicky Koala Show **Kwicky Koala **The Bungle Brothers **Crazy Claws **Dirty Dawg *The Smurfs **Johan and Peewit *Laverne & Shirley in the Army 1982 *Shirt Tales *Pac-Man *Little Rascals *Scrappy and Yabba-Doo *The Puppy's New Adventures The Cartoon Cartoon Show in Japan The Cartoon Cartoon Show in Japan is a One Hour American/Japan animated television series that aired on Cartoon Network in American and Japan. with Cartoon Cartoons like Johnny Bravo, Time Squad, Sheep in the Big City, Dexter's Laboratory and many more and Hosted by a different Cartoon Cartoon Star. many characters can speak in English and Japanese. List of Cartoon Cartoon Segments *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *Dexter's Laboratory *Ed, Edd N' Eddy *Evil Con Carne *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *I Am Weasel *Johnny Bravo *Mike, Lu & Og *The Powerpuff Girls *The Rowdyruff Boys *Sheep in the Big City *Time Squad *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? Hosts of The Cartoon Cartoon Show Every Episode of The Cartoon Cartoon Show has a Host of a different Cartoon Cartoon Star. *Dexter and his Sister, Dee-Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Cow and her Big Brother, Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Weasel and Baboon (I Am Weasel) *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Mayor and Ms. Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls, with Baboon as a Co-Host) *Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Ed and Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Eustace and Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Mike and Og (Mike, Lu & Og) *Princess Lu and Lancelot (Mike, Lu & Og) *Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) *General Specific and Private Public (Sheep in the Big City) *Larry, Otto and Tuddrussel (Time Squad) *Grim Reaper and Hector Con Carne (Grim & Evil) *Brick, Boomer and Butch (The Rowdyruff Boys) Voice Cast Some Characters can Speak English Like... *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, Boneless Chicken, I.R. Baboon and The Red Guy *Pamela Segall Adlon - Otto Osworth *Arthur Anderson - Eustace *Dee Bradley Baker - Og *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Nancy Cartwright - Lu *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Christine Cavanaugh - Dexter (In the Dexter's Laboratory Segment) *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee *Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Swanky the Poodle *E.G. Daily - Buttercup (In the The Powerpuff Girls Segment) *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel *Greg Eagles - The Grim Reaper *Keith Ferguson - Boomer *Nika Frost - Mike (In the Mike, Lu & Og Segment) *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Jennifer Hale - Princess Morbucks *Matt Hill - Ed *Richard Horvitz - Billy *Tom Kenny - The Mayor, Carl Chryniszzswics and Butch *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Phil LaMarr - Hector Con Carn *Candi Milo - Dexter and Cow and Chicken's Teacher *Rob Paulsen - Buck Tuddrussel, Major Glory and Brick *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Kevin Seal - Sheep and General Specific *Kath Soucie - Nadine Stillwater and Buttercup *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Cree Summer - Mike *Brenda Vaccaro - Bunny Bravo *Samuel Vincent - Edd *Thea White - Muriel *Lionel G. Wilson - Eustace (In the Courage the Cowardly Dog Segment) *Frank Welker - The Infraggable Krunk, Monkey, Lancelot and Boskov Other Characters can Speak Japanese Like Dexter's Mom and Dad, Valhallen, Agent Honeydew, Little Suzy, Pops, Cow and Chicken's Mom and Dad, Earl, Flem, Loulabelle, Professor Utonium, Sara Bellum, Ms. Keane, Robin Schneider, Mitch Mitchelson, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, The Boogie Man, Rolf, Lee Kanker, May Kanker, Marie Kanker, Le Quack, Wendell, Private Public, The Angry Scientist, Lady Richington, Larry 3000, Mandy, Major Dr. Ghastly, General Skarr and Robot Jones. The Cartoon Cartoon Big Pick Show The Cartoon Cartoon Big Pick Show is a Special when the Stars of the Cartoon Cartoon Show get to pick their favourite Cartoon Cartoon Short from Longhair and Doubledome to My Freaky Family follow by a Cartoon Cartoon. Stars and Cartoons Cartoon Cartoon Fridays: Many Voices One Mind Promo The Promo starts with The Family Watching The Sitcom on TV when a test card shows up then many voices came from the TV. The Family Notice that a same Cartoon Cartoons characters are talking about Cartoon Cartoons Fridays every week on Cartoon Network. The English Voices are Candi Milo, Tom Kenny, Matt Hill, Jeff Bennett, Thea White, Michael Dorn, Greg Eagles and Many More follow by a Montage of Cartoon Cartoons. Transcript *(in Japan The Family Watching The Sitcom on TV, Suddenly a Test Card Appeared on the Screen, The Family Didn't Notice. Then Dexter Appeared and cleared his tarot) *The Mayor (Voiced by Tom Kenny): Whaddya Think you Doing?. *Ed (Voiced by Matt Hill): You Doing?. *Johnny Bravo (Voiced by Jeff Bennett): No, Seriously. *Mike (Voiced by Cree Summer): What Exactly- *Edd (Voiced by Samuel Vincent): Exactly- *Muriel (Voiced by Thea White): Are you Watching?. *Lu (Voiced by Nancy Cartwright): The Same- *The Mayor: The Same- *Mike: The Same- *Og (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Thing you Watch When you was- *Ed: A Little Kid? *Cow (Voiced by Charlie Adler): That's Kind of Dumb. *Johnny Bravo: Kind of- *I.M. Weasel (Voiced by Michael Dorn): Dumb. *Hector Con Carne (Voiced by Phil LaMarr): When There's Something- *Eddy (Voiced by Tony Sampson): So Much- *Eustace (Voiced by Arthur Anderson): Better you- *Dexter (Voiced by Candi Milo): Could be Watching. *Johnny Bravo: Huh! *The Mayor: It's Called- *Edd: Cartoon- *Grim Reaper (Voiced by Greg Eagles): Cartoon- *Eustace: Fridays. *Red Guy (Voiced by Charlie Adler): Fridays. *Muriel: It's on- *Cow: Every Week- *Brick (Voiced by Rob Paulsen): Every Week on- *Ed: Cartoon Network. *Mandark (Voiced by Eddie Deezen): Cartoon Network. *I.R. Baboon (Voiced by Charlie Adler): Cartoon Network. *Johnny Bravo: The Whole Night of- *Dee Dee (Voiced by Kat Cressida): Cartoon you Know. *I.M. Weasel: And Cartoons- *Otto Osworth (Voiced by Pamela Segall Adlon): You Don't Know. *Lu: Cartoons- *Red Guy: You Know- *Ed: Cartoons- *Courage (Voiced by Marty Grabstein): You Don't Know. *I.R. Baboon: Cartoon Network. *Hector Con Carne: We Got- *Muriel: Those- *Blossom (Voiced by Cathy Cavadini): Those- *The Mayor: Bold Guys. *I.M. Weasel: And We'd Like to Think- *Otto Osworth: That All of them- *Blossom: All of Them- *Hector Con Carne: All of Them are Better- *Eddy: Are Better- *Eustace: Than What you used to like. *I.R. Baboon: Cartoon Network. *Cow: you still Watching? *Edd: See- *Bubbles (Voiced by Tara Strong): (Giggles) They're Funny! *Johnny Bravo: Funny! *Red Guy: Funny! *Buck Tuddrussel (Voiced by Rob Paulsen): Make Sense? *Sheep (Voiced by Kevin Seal): Baa. *Ed: We are the- *Eustace: Cartoons- *Dexter: You Sound- *The Mayor: Be Watching! *Mike: Watching! *Otto Osworth: Cartoon- *Johnny Bravo: Cartoon. *Chicken (Voiced by Charlie Adler): Fridays. *Buttercup (Voiced by E.G. Daily): Only on. *Ed: Cartoon- *Buck Tuddrussel: Cartoon- *Johnny Bravo: Cartoon- *I.R. Baboon: Network. *Mandark: Network. *Muriel: Network. *Edd: You- *Buck Tuddrussel: You- *The Mayor: You- *Johnny Bravo: You- *Dexter: You- *Brick: You- *Eustace: You- *Mike: You- *Grim Reaper: You- *Chicken: You with us? *(Cut to a Montage with Scenes from Dexter's Laboratory, Mike, Lu & Og, Grim & Evil, Johnny Bravo, Cartoon Cartoon host Segments, Sheep in the Big City, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Cow and Chicken, The Rowdyruff Boys, Time Squad, I Am Weasel and The Powerpuff Girls.) *Otto Osworth: You won't learn- *Courage: Everything- *I.M. Weasel: we promised. *Bubbles: (Giggles a lot) *(Promo Ends) The Characters was Voiced by English People like Charlie Adler (Cow, Chicken, I.R. Baboon and The Red Guy), Pamela Segall Adlon (Otto Osworth), Arthur Anderson (Eustace), Dee Bradley Baker (Og), Jeff Bennett (Johnny Bravo), Nancy Cartwright (Lu), Cathy Cavadini (Blossom), Kat Cressida (Dee Dee), E.G. Daily (Buttercup), Eddie Deezen (Mandark), Michael Dorn (I.M. Weasel), Greg Eagles (Grim Reaper), Marty Grabstein (Courage), Matt Hill (Ed), Tom Kenny (The Mayor), Phil LaMarr (Hector Con Carne), Candi Milo (Dexter), Rob Paulsen (Buck Tuddrussel and Brick), Tony Sampson (Eddy), Kevin Seal (Sheep), Tara Strong (Bubbles), Cree Summer (Mike), Samuel Vincent (Edd) and Thea White (Muriel). Copyright *TM & © 2011 Cartoon Network. A Time Warner Company. *© 手塚プロダクション・虫プロダクション *© 赤塚不二夫／TMS *© 「宝島　劇場版」© TMS *「家なき子　劇場版」© TMS *© たかなししずえ、雪室俊一／講談社・ＴＭＳ *「冒険者たち　ガンバと７匹のなかま」 © 斎藤惇夫／岩波書店・TMS *© 2008 やなせたかし／「やなせたかしメルヘン劇場」製作委員会 *© 2010 Moomin Characters TM / Bulls & Dennis Livson *Star Wars™ : The Clone Wars™ and all characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of & © 2011 Lucasfilm Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *® & © Hearst Holdings, Inc. *TM & © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. *Ruby Gloom TM Mighty Fine. YTV is a trademark of Corus Entertainment Inc. NELVANA is a trademark of Nelvana Limited. Corus is a trademark of Corus Entertainment Inc. *THE PINK PANTHER © TM & 1964-2004 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc. *TM & © DC Comics. *THE MR MEN SHOW™ DILLYDALE™ Copyright © 2007 THOIP (a Chorion company). *© 1971 CBS Paramount International Television *TM & © Turner Entertainment Co. *© Ellipsanime/ France 3 / M6 / Nelvana © Hergé/Moulinsart *© 2009 DECODE/Shorts Productions Inc. © 2009 Scary Stories, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Licensed by The Sharpe Company / Wowmax Media! *Angela Anaconda © DECODE Entertainment Inc. *© SOFA Studio. *© Orchid Productions for Yorkshire Television *© 2005 Folimage/Siriol Productions *© Tiger Aspect Productions Limited 2002 *Copyright Untalkative Bunny 2001 Inc. Copyright BA "Bunny" Limited 2001 *© MISSERI-FIVE *© BelgianWafflesFF/Interligne/Robert/Milpod/Did Guibbels/RTBF *© RG Studios, BRB, Screen 21, EBS, M6 *SYMFOLLIES © Hilde Mesure/www.symfollies.com *© 1997-1999 HIT Entertainment Plc & Mick Inkpen. Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen *© FremantleMedia. Cosgrove Hall Films for Thames Television *Babar Characters TM & copyright © 1989 Laurent de Brunhoff Motion Picture copyright © 1989 Nelvana Limited *© Pim & Pom bv; Fiep Westendorp Illustrations *© 2002 DIC Entertainment Corporation. Property TM and © 2002 Madeleine and Barbara Bemelmans. Used under License. *TM © Paddington & Company Ltd. Licensed by The Copyrights Group Ltd. © Cookie Jar Entertainment Inc. *© 2010 Peanuts Worldwide LLC *ＰＩＮＧＵ © 2011 The Pygos Group *© 2005 Cartoon Pizza. Inc. and Sesame Workshop. *© Noukei's Pictures *Based on The Railway Series by The Reverend W Awdry. © 2009 Gullane (Thomas) Limited. Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends and Thomas & Friends are trademarks of Gullane (Thomas ) Limited. Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends & Design is Reg.U.S.Pat. & Tm.Off. *© Hanna-Barbera *FUNKY PHANTOM and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera *© Frederick Warne & Co, 1992 *© TRUCA FILMS S.L *© Cromosoma SA, Televisio de Catalunya SA, 1997 *TM & © 2002 Mattel, Inc. *© I. Schmitt-Menzel/Friedrich Streich WDR mediagroup licensing GmbH Die Sendung mit der Maus © WDR *© 1992 EVA/La Fabrique/Wdr/France 3 *© DHX Media/Vancouver Hasbro Studios/Top Draw Animation *© Toei Animation Category:TV Networks